


Trusty and True

by ASSD



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: 凡是過去，皆為序章，愛德華多步入屬於他的暴風雨中，帶著他的夢。





	Trusty and True

　　愛德華多張開眼，深吸口氣，緩緩吐出，修長的指尖按壓眉間，將深邃的褐湮滅於掌間，一片靜逸，除了躺在副駕駛座的手機螢幕閃著光，而在光即將熄滅前，他以食指勾起手機，愣愣地盯著空白的畫面，有些僵硬的拇指動了下，打算記下些許訊息，但還來不及輸入，手機便進入休眠，漆黑的螢幕映著自己眼底的茫然，他眨了眨眼，最終苦笑著將它收入西裝外套的口袋。

　　又一次吐氣，他發動汽車，打檔後踩下油門，瞥了一眼後照鏡，轉動著方向盤，駛出地下室停車場，習慣性地瞇起眼，但沒有熟悉的陽光迎接，下雨了。

　　一場午後陣雨，落在2011年末的新加坡，愛德華多在停等紅燈時，向左望去，一對父母從百貨公司裡出來，後頭跟著兩個嘻笑玩鬧的男孩，他們踢著人行道上的小水漥玩得不亦樂乎。他伸出手，隔著車窗點著雨，口袋中的手機震動了下，人們無視著即將到來的末日，庸庸碌碌地準備迎接2012年。

　　其實，他是喜歡雨天的，待雨停後，他可以敞開公寓裡的窗，讓清新的夜風透入房，帶走已沉積一陣的陰鬱。

　　吃點東西，沖完澡後，雨果真停了，愛德華多拉開窗，經雨洗淨的城市，讓家戶與商樓點起的光更加清晰，晚風撫過帶點濕的髮，一切不能再更好了。

　　八點整，打開視訊鏡頭，家人在地球的另一頭等他，早晨的陽光灑進邁阿密的客廳，使得熟悉的金盞花壁紙閃閃發光，他記得陽光和壁爐烘出的木頭味，以及常伴著的麵包與咖啡香。

　　他的回憶被螢幕中的男人打斷：「我沒看到你的光明節燭台。」

　　「父親，」他定了定神，拉開一個難看的笑，「我很抱歉。」

　　「所以，你做出決定了。」男人的肩垮了似的，愛德華多看不清對方眼底藏著的情緒，「關於入籍新加坡。」

　　他閉上眼，「我不得不這麼做。」

　　「你應該知道我不滿意這個回答。」一聲嘟噥。

　　「我知道，父親。」盡可能挺直腰桿，看著螢幕中顯得有些蒼老的男人，「但我已經做了決定。」

　　對方皺著眉，點了點頭，愛德華多還是看不太懂，他永遠讀不懂自己的父親，但總覺得又更靠近了一些。

　　「你知道我在美國建立了這些……」他的父親開了頭，卻被螢幕外的人聲打斷，側過頭，緊皺的眉從未放鬆，「愛德華多你母親找你。」

　　「知道了，爸爸。」下意識地捏緊了拳頭，笑著道別：「晚安，爸爸。」

　　「早安，愛德華多。」一雙與自己極為相似的眼出現在螢幕上，蜜棕色帶著笑，母親微卷的髮披散在肩頭，像兩條蜿蜒哀傷的河流。

　　「早安，媽媽。」閃過母親的目光，意識到自己失禮的舉動後，愛德華多暗叫不妙。

　　如他所猜想，他珍愛的母親嘆了口氣，「你說你讓你父親失望，但看向他的時間卻比我多。」

　　「對不起，媽媽。」

　　「還記得嗎？愛德華多，」她擺了擺手，精緻的臉帶著疲憊，「當你還是小孩時，我訂下的遊戲時間規則。」

　　「先想好要玩什麼，再去拿玩具，」他點點頭，「如果要換玩具，就必須先把目前的收好，再換下一個。」

　　她追問：「為什麼要這樣做？」

　　「如果多種玩具混在一起，要收拾很麻煩。」他想了想，「不需要用到的玩具也會佔據遊戲室的空間。」

　　「很好，愛德華多。」揚起頭，母親直勾勾地盯著他。

　　「所以你都收拾好了嗎？」

　　過於龐大的問題占據他的思考，讓接下來的噓寒問暖有些機械化，不知怎地，母親卻對他的反應極為滿意，帶著笑切斷了視訊，留下呆愣地看著電腦桌面的他。

　　直到被風吹得有些頭疼，才發現自己出了身汗，愛德華多起身關起窗，碰地一聲，萬籟俱寂，只剩心跳聲伴著自己。

　　他伸出手，抓起擱於桌上的手機，裏頭躺了封短訊。

　　『我覺得新加坡挺合你的。』

　　來自西恩‧帕克的建議，在一次次不得不的接觸後，他所結交的、最不可能的朋友，某方面而言，他是羨慕他的，當然這僅羨慕而非忌妒。愛德華多搖搖頭，又想了想，最終按下回覆鍵，咬著牙打下從傍晚便一直放在心頭的那句話。

　　『你覺得他會在意嗎？』

　　送出，關上螢幕不到幾秒，手機亮了起來。

　　『不會，他到時會將所有的精力放在公開募股上。』

　　不久，新的短訊覆蓋過上一封。

　　『他不會恨任何人。』

　　愛德華多嘆了口氣，將自己埋進書房的沙發，雙手捧著手機，拇指僵在鍵盤上，打打刪刪，最後只寄出一句短短的──

　　『我知道。』

　　不會恨代表的意義很多，而愛德華多最害怕其中的一種，他閉上眼，過不久卻笑了出來。

　　現在自己的姿態，讓他想起了馬克將the Facebook放上網時，自己問的那句：

　　「你在祈禱嗎？」

※※※

　　比起新加坡，二月的紐約要冷得多，愛德華多打了輛計程車，準備回下榻處。像失了骨頭似的，他倒在散發濃濃皮革味的後座，側過頭，茫然地看著一片片燈紅酒綠飛過。

　　擁擠的人群，匆促的腳步，歡快的笑聲，手機尖叫著，他不曾想念過的風景，這個城市的日常。

　　在這個城市待過一陣的愛德華多，最為想念的是半年多前的空曠與寧靜，當時他站在雨下，在颶風艾琳的關注中，回看一片空城，完全的孤單與富足。

　　他沒讓任何人知道那趟行程，原本應從西岸回新加坡的路線轉了個方向，僅為一個能接觸颶風的日子，一個能將自己投身於自然的日子，一個能滿足自己另一種本能的日子。

　　他沒想過生與死，但卻想過愛與崇拜。

　　就在那一日，他步入雨中，迎著強風，看著熟悉的城化為另一個世界，只有颶風能帶來這些，改變與破壞，重生與營建，危險總是招喚他，他的愛總是雖死猶生。

　　沿著計算過最為安全的路徑走，直到一片碎裂的磁磚差點擦過他的肩，他停了下，往前走了幾步，又回過頭，映入眼中的仍是一片荒蕪，街燈閃爍，宛若異境，他轉身繼續自己的旅途，以相同的腳步，走回住宿的酒店。

　　是夜，淋得一身濕的自己也是如此回到入住的套房，坐在床沿低頭望著滴落的水潤濕淺色的地毯。他的精算出了問題，過度自信而犯了疏忽，他差點死在自己最討厭的城市，最愛的颶風之中，一種讓人作嘔的似曾相識，愛德華多的腦飛快地轉著，想釐清那股負面可憎的情緒由何而來，然後拒絕所有可能的答案。

　　他沖了一晚的熱水，想洗淨鑽入骨裡的疼。

　　上一次出現死於紐約的想法，是在訴訟後的某一個清晨，跟著地鐵的震動搖晃，迷迷濛濛的他心想著若自己在那個夏日死於某場交通意外，一切會不會變得好些。但這想法出現的當下，他清醒了，也害怕了，對於那個渴望得到注意力而被蒙蔽雙眼的自己，過去的自己，現在的自己，以及未來可能的自己，只可惜意識到時已太晚，但也必須要塵埃落定時，才能得到最終的答案。

　　訴訟過後兩年，那塊差點劃破愛德華多喉嚨的磁磚，又將答案細細切開，讓他從鮮血淋漓的破片中找到自己最初的樣貌，天生的渴望。

　　計程車停在住宿處，愛德華多心不在焉的付錢下車，緩步進入大廳，無視外頭攘往熙來，取了房卡，回到暫居的房。愛德華多刷卡開門，熟悉的套房擺設，拉開窗簾讓夜色陪著桌上持續運轉的筆電，螢幕呈現著尚未到颶風季的海況。

　　簡單盥洗後，他看著鏡中的自己深吸口氣，讓燈亮著，離開前瞥了眼窗，外頭開始飄起斜風細雨。

※※※

　　「下雨了。」

　　馬克揣著一只快喝空的雞尾酒杯，愣愣地望著窗外飄著的細雨。正身處一個研討會後的餐會，本想在結束後直接離去，豈料剛至大門便見雨開始稀稀落落的下，他雖不怕冷，但心情還是沉了一截，他不喜在雨天出門，因會不由自主地在雨中找尋一個身影，這是個討厭的條件反射，腦中理性的那塊總是這樣嘲笑、可惜著自己，生而為人。

　　只要筆電在身上，他身處何方都沒有問題，他乾脆在舉辦地樓上訂了間房，順應著主辦人的邀約參加自助餐會。

　　虛應著前來招呼問候的人，馬克掛起笑聽著對方高談闊論，直到人們悻悻然離去，才放鬆自己的表情，讓眼神肆無忌憚地向窗外飄去，這雨不大，但煩人。

　　一直以來，他只愛聽，不愛說，他會思考，會吸納各種資訊，但要從他口中聽聞什麼想法念頭，或是思考軌跡的脈絡，除非你是馬克身邊的人，或是將其灌醉三輪，否則沒有人知道他在想些什麼，對於馬克而言，給予適時的回應與建議，本身就不是身為開創者的自己所擅長的事，而在那些微不足道的事情上花精力是不產生任何價值的。

　　他總是一個人站在一旁，然後等待著另一個前來問候的人。

　　每當在類似的場景，看著身著正裝的男男女女，寒暄問候，觥籌交錯，而他總在另一角，將自己遠遠的抽離，凝視著那群歡快的人，凝聽著所有的想法，然後在自己最為舒服的距離，整理出一個最終答案。

　　從在哈佛時期的猶太兄弟會，到現在這平凡無奇的餐會，他永遠在自己的位置上，而身邊的人來來去去，因心有靈犀而交會的眼神也逐漸少去，他會想念其中一個溫暖，但不奢求是否有機會再次遇見，畢竟是自己毀了它的，欲想太多便是貪。

　　唯一能做的，僅是看著雨等待，他不會恨任何人，雖會生氣、反擊，但他不會恨任何人，而他的不恨，總會招來更多的人恨他。

　　無聊地環視周遭的建築，與在另一頭的男人眼神交會，抖了一下，幸好手中的飲料已快喝空，否則定會撒在這價值不斐的地毯上。

　　回應著他的注視，被合身普拉達西裝包裹著的男人，看似更加健壯，皮膚曬黑些，看著自己的他揚著笑，踏著穩定的步伐向他走來。

　　空氣像被抽乾似的，時間凍結，緩慢地倒轉至九年前的宴會上，身旁的嘻笑和歡愉詭異地被拉長扭曲，使人目眩神迷，馬克捏緊手上的杯子，屏著氣，像是自己並不存在，要消逝了般，一場即將清醒的夢，直到那人來到自己面前，將現實拉至彼此之間，時間又開始流動了，一切沒什麼不同。

　　「好久不見了。」熟悉的目光，帶著笑的眼，「看起來還不錯？」

　　兩年七個月又二十三天，馬克將最直覺的回答嚥下，張了張口，才意識到連該怎麼稱呼面前的人，都有所困難，愛德華多？華多？還是薩維林先生？

　　愛德華多見對方臉色乍變，懸在空中打招呼的手僵了下，「打擾你了？」

　　「不，沒有。嗨，我是說，你看起來也不錯。」馬克痛恨這個回答，「新加坡如何？」

　　「氣候宜人。」

　　「那很好。但那裏沒有你愛的颶風，當然那樣也好，只是……」

　　「去年艾琳颶風來時，我在紐約。」

　　「紐約？不是邁阿密？」剛問出口，馬克就想收回他的問題。

　　「紐約，不是邁阿密。」但愛德華多仍帶著笑回答，「天呀，我都快覺得自己會想念這些。」

　　「會想念？你要離開了嗎？」

　　「明早七點的飛機，回邁阿密。」

　　「你在……」馬克差點因阻止自己不要揭破對方在轉移話題而咬傷舌頭，「所以你今晚在紐約，這很好。」

　　「我也這麼覺得。」愛德華多頓了下，拿起在口袋中震動的手機，「抱歉，今晚我住在樓上，如果你想喝一杯的話，房號是503。」

　　馬克聳聳肩，將號碼記下，看著對方接起手機離去的背景，一口喝光杯中剩下的飲料，「喝一杯，是嗎？」

　　跟一個還不知道該怎麼稱呼的人喝一杯，馬克搖搖頭，甩去所有雜念，瞥一眼窗外，雨停了。

※※※

　　他在晚上九點敲響愛德華多的房門，兩隻手不知改往哪擺而插在外套口袋。

　　愛德華多打開門看到是馬克，表情亮了起來，他側過身讓對方進門。馬克抬起頭以最熟悉的角度看向他，華多的臉有些泛紅，髮根微濕，身子散發暖烘烘的氣息，像剛洗浴出來，帶點微妙的放鬆。再往前走，他看到那扇開著的窗，以及窗前持續運作的電腦螢幕。

　　或許有些習慣，永遠不會改變。

　　他自顧自地走向房內的小冰箱，開了罐啤酒，坐到電腦桌前，頭也不回的問：「我需要處理一些事，可以借我看一下嗎？」

　　「請自便。」愛德華多關上門，也開了罐酒，坐在馬克後頭的沙發望著螢幕前的人。

　　愛德華多得承認這是他最懷念的畫面之一，馬克的手飛快的在鍵盤上敲打著，像是輕快地彈奏一首歌，一串串代碼隨著他的指揮浮現在螢幕上，追隨著他的指令，開啟新的一個篇章，愛德華多看不懂這些，但他愛著馬克專注進行一件事的神情，像是沉浸於另一個世界中，沉靜、與世隔絕，他用著那十根舞動的手指，精準地掌控一個世界。

　　他啜飲著手上的啤酒，不一會兒便空了，但螢幕前的人尚未結束，於是他又到冰箱取了幾罐放在桌上，靜靜地等待著。

　　一切是如此的熟悉，卻又遙遠，但時間已然所剩不多。

　　「馬克，」他玩著空著的酒瓶，低下頭，喚住對方，「我要離開了。」

　　在電腦前忙碌的人手僵了下，以奇怪的姿勢停格在鍵盤上。

　　「在公開募股前，我必須入籍新加坡。」他看著馬克的背影，壓住自己想搭上對方肩膀的衝動，「到時，會有些難回來。」

　　馬克一動也不動，過了一會，又開始面無表情的敲打鍵盤。藉由撰寫一行行熟悉的程式，讓自己的腦重新轉動，其實從一開始他就在推延時間，他猜想的到愛德華多是為了道別前來，也知道對方做出極為正確的決定，雖然在情感上讓自己很難接受，但馬克也沒什麼資格不去接受。

　　很多知道兩人當初關係的人會認為，馬克是犧牲了愛德華多，才贏得整個Facebook和現在的成功。但他永遠不會用犧牲一詞帶入華多，事實上，他不後悔，若是一切重來，結局也不會不同。而且用犧牲一詞，也太看不起自己和華多了。

　　但馬克必須承認這輩子最大的錯，便是沒給予愛德華多需要的『關係』，自以為的『尊重』被解讀為『無情』，自認為的『哀求』被聽成『警告』，這對於一個以連繫關係為目的的社群網站創辦人而言，十足的諷刺。

　　「馬克？馬克？你有在聽嗎？」

　　「馬克，你叫我馬克。」像突然抓住什麼特別的重點，Facebook偉大的創辦人閉上眼，停下手邊的工作側過身，「所以，我可以叫你華多了？」

　　被馬克慘白而糾結的面色嚇到，愛德華多跳起來，再也顧不得兩人之間尷尬的界線，直將對方拉至柔軟沙發上，「天，別跟我說你這些日子都在意著它。」

　　「艾瑞卡從未接受過我的Facebook好友申請。」馬克搖搖頭，想伸手去搆桌上的啤酒，但被愛德華多擋下，「我每隔幾個月，都會向她申請一次，但她從未接受。」

　　愛德華多睜大眼，輕呼：「噢，馬克。你讓我很困惑，對於自己該不該為了被比作艾瑞卡而生氣。」

　　「你比艾瑞卡重要多了。」

　　「那我現在是該為艾瑞卡感到難過囉？」愛德華多企圖逗笑對方，在他意識到馬克句中藏起的不安後，他是在意自己的，也明白比起艾瑞卡，愛德華多傷得更重。

　　「不，你不應該。我……」馬克想反駁但又閉上嘴，只能嚅囁地追問：「所以你會接受？」

　　「不，我不會，」他安慰的捏了捏馬克有些僵硬的手，「至少，在遇到艾琳颶風前，我不會。如果你加我好友，我可能會逃跑，又或是因想太多而漏接了球。」

　　「但當我走進久違的颶風下，那種想接近一個人的心情回來了。也想通了，是我自願走進颶風下，就必須承擔各種危險，就算受傷，也應甘之如飴。」

　　「我並非將你比作颶風，或視為危險，會舉颶風為例，僅是因為我愛颶風。」

　　也愛你。

　　「只是好像，我們已經走得太遠了。」愛德華多苦笑著，伸手拉近漸漸冷靜下來的馬克，「遠到必須分隔兩地。」

　　馬克眨了眨眼，揚起頭看向將自己完全剖開的愛德華多，所有的愛與痛隨著鮮血散落一地，然後昇華成更美好的樣貌。

　　「不，我們從沒近過。」他嘆了口氣，靠向對方的肩膀，「華多，我們把彼此想得太好，又長得不夠快抑制不住幻想的瘋狂，瘋狂且盲目地放任問題腐化。」

　　「那時的我很生氣，我生氣的是自己控制不了這一切，我生氣的是不得不對『你愛我』這個理由低頭，而所有會造成我生氣地都是因為……」

　　我也是如此的愛你。

　　「我們根本連自己的樣貌都看不清，又怎麼曾經近過？」

　　他們將彼此的愛扼殺在非理性的慾念之中，將自我放得太大，連讓對方進入的空間都沒有。

　　「所以，我們這一次是真的道別了？」馬克閉上眼，縮了縮。

　　「馬克，我……」愛德華多收回原本藏在口中的道歉，圈緊在不知不覺中貼在自己身上的對方，兩人的體溫暖烘烘的，現在的一切是那麼的真實與美好，要化作一句道別或道歉，彼此都不會甘心。

　　愛德華多這才意識到，他倆之間從來不需道歉，亦無需示好，虛假平面的儀式是無用的，如何減低或是說收拾傷口的痛才具真實意義。

　　馬克一直以來就是這樣，只會參照著現實向前看去。就像要從一個人的Facebook主頁尋找他幾年前所發的隻字片語是非常困難的一件事，新的資訊永遠會蓋過舊的，馬克所關注的永遠是現在。

　　這讓他想起帕羅奧圖的那場雨夜，馬克見著他的問候，先是實習，再是克莉絲蒂，那些在馬克眼裡佔據愛德華多的毀滅因素，他擔心這些東西會使得愛德華多被落下，也擔心這些將會奪走自己的愛德華多，這是何等隱晦的表白，被包裹在各種複雜的情緒下。

　　當時的他錯過了，但他並不想錯過一輩子。

　　「馬克，你還需要我嗎？」

　　問出口的瞬間，愛德華多祈禱時間可以就暫停在此刻，他還沒準備好迎接馬克的答案，就算要他花一輩子也無法準備好，在終於意識到彼此距離可以這麼貼近後，他不想再接受任何的分離。

　　馬克咬著唇，盯著愛德華多許久，最終以顫抖的聲音，輕問：

　　「你還信任我嗎？」

　　愛德華多倒抽了口氣，他快被馬克的緊張無助擊垮了，他知道這是什麼感覺，擔心被否認、被拒絕以及被拋下，在愛情面前，他倆一個模樣。

　　「馬克，我愛你。」他牽起馬克的手，小心翼翼地親吻他的掌心與每個指節，「雖然還是得去新加坡，但只要你需要我，我都會在。」

　　「比起紐約到帕羅奧圖，新加坡又遠得更多，」愛德華多停下動作，就這麼捧著馬克的手，凝視對方僵硬而生冷的表情，「如果你也願意相信我剛說的，那麼我們永遠不需要道別。」

　　馬克沒有回話，冰霜融化，他伸出手勾住對方的肩，將自己溺在對方誠摯而溫暖的眼神中。

　　將承諾，以吻封緘。

\--  
Fin.


End file.
